


Home Is Where the Heart Is

by LittleLex



Category: Gloomverse (Webcomic)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family time, Fluff and Humor, Only family time, Petunia adopts Rylie AU, Petunia is best mom, nothing bad happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLex/pseuds/LittleLex
Summary: Wallis, Harold and Rylie have a sleepover in their mother’s room. Chaos and family time ensues.Or...Gloomverse AU where Petunia adopts Rylie and they’re a family early on.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Home Is Where the Heart Is

Petunia finished washing the dishes, putting it away in its respected cabinet. She glanced over at the clock, realizing it was time to put the kids to bed. She heard Wallis laugh and a small smile formed on her lips. She flicked off the light as she exited the kitchen. The mother made her way to Rylie’s bedroom, where her three kids were playing in. The three were huddled together, currently playing with the dollhouse. Rylie was in the middle and the boys were on either side of her. 

The woman knocked lightly on the doorframe before announcing, “sorry to cut your playtime short, but it’s bedtime!” A crowd of groans were her only response. She watched as they cleaned up their toys and stored them in the toybox. Luckily for her, they were already in their pajamas and cleaned their teeth. 

Suddenly, an idea sparked in Wallis’ mind. “Momma! Can we have a sleepover in your room? Please?” He asked while pulling on the best puppy dog eyes he could manage. Petunia huffed. She didn’t want to be tricked by her son, but having a sleepover seemed like a fun idea. It was the weekend anyway. She clapped her hands together. 

“Okay, okay! We’ll do it after I brush Rylie’s hair!” The boys lit up, their previous frowns now gone from their faces. The small girl blinked from the sound of her name. She stared at her mother for a second and pulled at her pigtails. The girl ripped off her hair ties and shook her hair like a dog shaking after it was soaking wet. Rylie trotted towards her dresser and dropped the hair ties on top of it. She grabbed the hairbrush that laid on top of the dresser with her small hands. She presented it at Petunia, ready for her hair to be brushed. 

Petunia lifted her daughter off the ground and set her on her bed, sitting behind her. Rylie giggled, her face scrunched up. She began gently combing her little rainbow’s dark hair, humming a tune.

“Uhm, Mom? Can we pick out a bedtime story?” Harold piped up, his voice naturally quiet. She nodded lovingly at her son. The dirty blonde woman finished up quickly, placing the hairbrush back to its original place. She noticed her oldest son had a book clutched in his hands, it was  _ Goodnight Moon _ . She ushered the three children out, turning off the lights and closing the door behind her. 

Her kids hopped on her big bed, getting comfy and cozy under the covers. Petunia was the last one to follow them in, laying in the middle of the three. Wallis passed the book to her, nuzzling up to her side. Rylie was on the other side of her, pouting and sinked further into the pillow. 

“Aw, are you mad that me and Harry didn't pick out  _ Rainbow Fish _ ?” Wallis teased his younger sister. In any other circumstance, Rylie would’ve argued back, but she was too tired and didn’t have the energy. She only glared daggers at the boy. 

“Oh kids, don’t start anything! If you do, I’m sending you to bed in your rooms.” She warned. Harold’s blue eyes filled with panic at her words and he squeezed Mr. Monocle tightly. To calm him down, Petunia winked at him, which seemed to do the trick as he visibly relaxed. Wallis and Rylie wisely didn’t continue anything and settled in for the story.

Petunia opened the book, beginning to read the first page, her voice relaxing and soothing. She only got halfway through the story, before all her kids knocked out for the night. In all honesty, that was what she was expecting. Harold who laid next to Wallis was cuddled up towards him with Mr. Monocle trapped in the middle. And Rylie’s face was smashed up against the woman’s arm on the other side. Not that she minded.

Petunia carefully leaned over Rylie, delicately putting the book down on her nightstand. She pulled on the lamp’s chain, the brightness long gone. The entire room was now flooded with darkness. Rylie only moved a bit in her sleep from the action. The mother sighed of relief under her breath. 

\---

Rylie slowly opened her eyes, sounds of cluttering filled her ears. She sluggishly sat up and noticed Harold and Wallis were gone from the bed. Only her and Petunia were in it. Her mother was fast asleep with her back facing the girl. Not wanting to wake her mother from her slumber, she shimmied off the mattress and tiptoed out. The noises were found in the kitchen.

Wallis held a carton of milk in his small hands, pouring it into a bowl of cereal. His hands were shaky as he attempted to shoot the liquid out of the plastic container. Harold was next to him, watching nervously.

“Be careful, you’re gonna-” Before Harold could finish his words, the milk in his brother’s hand slipped out from under him and plummeted to the floor. The liquid spilled below them.

“Make a mess..” Harold mumbled under his breath. He sighed and placed Mr. Monocle gently on the counter in front of him and stepped out of the mess, grabbing a few paper towels to soak up the liquid. 

“Oopsie!” Wallis exclaimed sheepishly. 

Rylie shook her head and made her way to them, picking up the carton. Luckily, there was still milk left in it. The boys greeted her as they cleaned up the liquid. The girl moved away, a few inches from her brothers and slid the bowl towards her. She carefully tipped the carton, watching the white liquid fall like a river into the bowl of cereal. She grinned triumphantly once she finished.

Grabbing the cap of the carton, she twisted it back in and shoved it back in the fridge. She turned on her heel with her hands on her hips. 

“See Wallis? It wasn’t that hard! You just have shaky hands.” Rylie bragged, her smile growing even more. The dirty blonde boy growled and shot up from hovering over the floor. 

“Yeah? Well, I did this for Mom and  _ you _ didn’t! It’s the thought that counts! You’re just too young to understand that.” Wallis fired back. The black haired girl sent him a dirty look and rolled her eyes.

“At least I’m able to make something as simple as pouring milk into cereal.” Rylie stated matter-of-factly. Wallis stomped his foot on the ground in response. And their argument began. 

Harold watched in concern as his two siblings fought over something so silly and trivial. He was going to step in, but someone did that for him. 

“I can’t believe my two lovely children in the world are fighting..” Petunia faked sobbed, her eyes becoming glossy. Both Rylie and Wallis froze in their spots, eyeing their mother nervously. 

“No, Momma! We’re uh, we… We have breakfast for you!” Wallis offered and ran over to the counter, grabbing the cereal in his hands and showing it to the woman. Rylie’s forehead puckered in Wallis’ direction from his choice of words. The mother’s face quickly turned joyous and she gladly took the cereal. 

“Oh, how thoughtful! I’ll go and whip up something for you all.” She placed the bowl on the table, before looking through the fridge to start breakfast. Harold sighed loudly, and grabbed his stuffed bear, making his way to the table. 

**Author's Note:**

> Petunia adopting Rylie in the grand scheme of things would probably be a problem, considering Amadeus’ connection and all, but SSHHH. Let’s just enjoy some family time in this fic. We ignore canon here and write some fluff. Let’s just pretend there’s an au out there where Petunia adopts Rylie and nothing had happens, just some nice family fun. Sorry for bad titling, I never know what to name my fics. I was very nervous to post this, like I always am. This could be OOC, it probably is. And yes, I did reference two children books from my childhood. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
